


Pizza And Games (And Maybe Something Else)

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Insecurity, M/M, Oh also, Teenage Awkwardness, but also not exactly, don't expect too detailed descriptions of smut, i aged them up in this, rating it as 'mature' bc i want to play it safe, they're 18 btw, they're trying, they're very soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A casual night over at Stan's place with games and pizza turns into a not so casual event with some complications in between.





	Pizza And Games (And Maybe Something Else)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any language mistakes, english is not my first language. also i wrote this at like 1 am
> 
> this is only a short one-shot so pls don't expect too much story, i just want to write about some fluffy supportive boys bc i love them sm

“Hand me another slice of pizza”, Kyle said while smashing the buttons on his controller, trying to beat the final boss of “Fairy Saga 3”, a new game Stan had bought recently for his PS4.

Stan grabbed the carton of pizza next to him.

“All empty.”

“Dude. There were, like, three slices left in there before I started the fight”, Kyle said in a slightly offended tone while still trying to concentrate on the game.

“Yeah, there were”, Stan shrugged and threw the empty pizza carton into the corner of the room like a frisbee. “I was hungry.”

Kyle groaned audibly. “Stan, I swear to god.”

“Dude chill, I can get you something out of the kitchen, it's no big deal. My parents are sleeping anyway by now.”

Stan got up and aimed for the kitchen downstairs. After picking out some pop tarts and heating them up shortly, he resumed his way back to his room to Kyle who was lounging on the bed by now.  
Stan placed the plate next to Kyle and turned towards the TV. 

“What happened to the game?”

“I lost. They thought it'd be a great idea to give the gremlin fucking five healing items instead of three. Brilliant idea, really.”

Kyle was seemingly pissed as he chewed on his pop tart with a sour expression on his face, mumbling some incoherent things every now and then, probably about the 'unfair' boss battle.  
Stan shut off the TV and put the PS4 controllers aside to lay down next to Kyle and scroll through his phone.

“Are you going to Bebe's party next Friday?” he then asked.

“Huh?” Kyle said, mouth full of pop tart, “Which party?”

“Oh, didn't you know? Bebe's gonna have a huge party at her place and, like, the entire grade is invited.”

“Even Butters?”

“I guess so.”

“Even Cartman?”

“Well, probably. I don't know if he'll come, though. Probably only for the food and then he'll fuck off again.” 

Kyle saw Stan typing away on his phone, the receiver of the message being Wendy.

“Wendy said we should bring some drinks and stuff if we want to come, y'know, everyone should contribute something.”  
Kyle waved him off. “Yeah yeah, sure.”   
Then he set the empty plate on the bedside table and cuddled up to Stan. 

“Stan, put away your phone, I need attention.”

Stan chuckled softly. “You're so blunt today, what's up?”

“It's amusing for you to say that that's only the case today.”

“Oh well, you're right.”

Chucking his phone to the floor, Stan cuddled up to Kyle too, stroking his red curls out of his face to press a firm kiss to his lips. Kyle smiled and returned it.

“Thank god it's finally the weekend”, he sighed relieved, “one more day of enduring Cartman's bullshit and I would've snapped.”

The mere thought of Cartman made Kyle tense up his body again and he felt Stan softly caressing circles into the skin over his hip bones to soothe him. That always worked best and Stan knew it.  
He peppered light kisses to Kyle's face and neck while listening to him complaining about Cartman's newest mischief, but his anger soon died down to be replaced by a warm feeling inside his chest at Stan's tender gestures.

He caught Stan's lips in a kiss and sighed into it, opening his mouth just the slightest to let Stan's tongue in. He felt himself getting hotter, fingers curling down under Stan's t-shirt, wandering up all the way to his shoulder blades to grab onto them.

Stan's fingers tracing over his back sent shivers down Kyle's spine and encouraged a familiar heat in the pit of his stomach to grow.

“Stan”, he breathed in between kisses, “take off your shirt.”

Stan hesitated a bit, then he moved and sat up straight, pulling his black t-shirt over his head and tossing it carelessly to the side.  
Kyle eyed him a bit, his body being in a way better shape than Kyle's own due to his constant football training after school.

“Should I...”, Stan fidgeted uneasily, eyes wandering to Kyle's green shirt every now and then before hastily looking into another direction.   
Answering his question, Kyle lifted his own shirt and took it off, sitting up now too and looking at Stan.

“Oh, okay”, Stan just said, looking a bit aloof. He didn't seem to know what to do next.  
Kyle moved closer, kneeling now right before Stan, not breaking the eye contact.

He traced his hands over Stan's chest, slowly but steady, and felt the smooth skin underneath, making Stan noticeably shiver. He let out a hiss.

“Um, Kyle...”, he started. Kyle made an acknowledging hum, still focused on his hands exploring Stan's upper body but soon lowering down to other areas. 

 

Stan's cheeks reddened, and he seemed to be in a struggle whether to let all of this happen or to do something.  
He'd thought about this for a long time now, but wasn't really sure if Kyle felt the same way about it. They hadn't had gone all the way yet and Stan was nervous. Kyle, on the other hand, seemed absolutely fine. 

No, he actually seemed determined, as if he'd been waiting for this. He came closer, mouth nuzzling into the crook of Stan's neck to playfully nip and bite at the skin a few times before licking it clean again.

Stan panted now, still not doing anything with his hands.

Suddenly, Kyle stopped.

“Are you okay? Is this going too fast?” he asked, removing his hands from Stan's body and leaving it to the cool air of his room again.

“Y-yeah, I'm good”, Stan croaked out.

Unconvinced, Kyle moved back to fish for his shirt on the ground again, but Stan reached for it first and threw it out of reach. Then, he took Kyle's hands in his and looked at him, determined.

Before Kyle could reply anything, Stan smashed his lips against Kyle's, effectively enticing a surprised moan out of him. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's neck, melting deeper into the passionate kiss.

Stan reached for Kyle's belt, trying to unbuckle it without looking, too caught up in the kiss, and Kyle did the same.  
They chucked down their jeans and boxers and everything went so quickly until the point when they were sitting across form each other naked, pausing all their actions and staring.

Kyle was the first one to move and he lay back down on his back, supporting his shoulders with a pillow and spreading his legs. 

“Do you have anything to...”

Stan gulped.

“Uh yeah, I think so.”

He opened his drawer and rummaged through it, taking out a small bottle of lube and a condom which he had kept there just in case he'd ever need it, which was obviously the case now.

He put the condom next to him on the bed and uncapped the bottle of lube to squirt some of it on his fingers and settled in between Kyle's legs. The other boy looked at him with flushed cheeks, waiting for something to happen.

“Um..”

Stan stared at his lubed up fingers, absolutely lost.

“So... they go in...”, he gestured towards Kyle's ass to make sure, “...there?”  
Kyle chuckled softly.

“Yes Stan, they do.”

“And it won't hurt?” 

Stan looked worried for a second and looked around, as if he would find any clues on how to handle the situation with that.

“Well, I hope it won't.”

Having noticed that he didn't calm down his childhood friend with that remark at all, Kyle shifted up a bit and placed one hand on Stan's shoulder.

“Hey look, it's okay. If you're not ready for this yet, we don't have to do anything. I just thought the mood was right but it's okay if you want to take it easy for now.” Kyle gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

“Well no, I've been wanting to do this for a while but I just can't help but feel too nervous about it. What if I accidentally hurt you? What if you hate it but you don't say anything about it? Oh god, what if I just completely mess up?” Stan explained and sighed, resting his forehead in the palm of his clean hand to avoid any kind of eye contact.

“Dude, you think too much about this stuff. If I hate it, I'll obviously say something, Stan. I'm not incapable of expressing myself, you know?”

Stan looked up at him again, an unhappy expression on his face.

“It's really okay”, Kyle continued, “I know you're nervous, you're always like that. I remember the first time you wanted to kiss me and instead panicked and spilled your glass of coke over my sweater.”

The sudden memory of that made the corners of Stan's mouth crack into a smile and he was visibly embarrassed about it again. 

“How dare you bring that up, it was ages ago.”

“It was half a year ago Stan, after you got drunk at Clyde's party but refused to let me take you home already. Oh, and then you actually went up to Craig and-”

“Okay, stop! Enough! I don't need to hear that again.”

Stan flung a pillow at Kyle to make him shut up while the other boy just couldn't stop laughing anymore. “I mean, poor guy. I know Craig can be a dick sometimes but jeez, he didn't deserve that.”

“Oh my god, stop! It wasn't on purpose and you know it!”

Stan was laughing now too, covering his face in embarrassment at the not so old memory.

“Well, as long as that won't happen to me-”

“It won't!”  
Kyle's expression softened and was replaced by fondness instead.

“Come here, you idiot.”  
He shuffled down under the sheets and gestured Stan to join him.

Stan snuggled up to him, slightly red in his face from laughing still, but he relaxed soon.  
Kyle caressed his black locks before grinning to himself.

“You know Stan, I've got an idea about this whole thing of you being too nervous.”

Stan was curious now and peeked at Kyle from his position on the red headed boy's chest.

“Hm?”

Kyle just continued to grin and ghosted his hands along Stan's body.

“Next time, you could let me handle things.”


End file.
